The Webs We Weave
by Grand Master Thief
Summary: EDITED! "You're my pretty little song bird," he hissed, dark eyes ranking possessively over Harry's body. "I'll never let you escape. You're mine." Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This is a newer, edited version of one of my older stories called Nightingale. I prefer this version much more than the older one and I will be continuing this one instead. This newer version is subject to change to fit my liking. Nor I or this story condone rape or anything else that is found within this story. This is going to be a dark story and I do not suggest those that have a faint heart to read it.

* * *

><p><em>Thrust.<em>

"S-stop it! What do you think you're **doing**...?"

Harry squirmed, vainly trying to loosen the tight grip that held his hips down. His verdant eyes filled with tears and he painfully arched back against the classroom's floor, one of his best students roughly fucking him into the cold tiles.

"Ugh! Don't! Ah – ah..."

Harry whimpered in pain, his throat hoarse from all the screaming. He squeezed his eyes shut when the hard cock brutally assaulted his prostate, sticky tears sliding down his flushed cheeks. It hurt so much; he just wanted it all to stop. This was not how it was supposed to be.

His hands blindly searched for something to grasp, anything to distract himself from the constant throb in his ass. A faint chuckle sounded from above him at his pitiful attempt and in retaliation, Harry grasped the broad shoulders, digging blunt nails into the skin and drawing blood.

"Tom!" he sobbed. "Please, stop!"

Tom did not care, ignoring Harry completely. If anything, his thrusts grew harsher, hips canting forwards violently. Tom's cock brutally assaulted Harry's insides, tearing into the delicate flesh. When would this torture end?

"Do not tell **me** what to do," Tom hissed, garnet eyes narrowed at his teacher. "I will do whatever I damn well please - " _Thrust_. " - And there is absolutely nothing **you** can do to stop me!"

Harry wailed, body shivering in disgust as Tom thrust in one more time before coming violently. Instantly it felt like he was burning up from the inside out, the come mixing with his blood as it slipped out of his body and ran down his thighs.

Every time he closed his eyes, Harry saw Tom's satisfied, garnet eyes looking down at him. The bastard was pleased that he had won. His stomach churned and he was afraid he would lose his lunch. How could someone be so cruel as to be happy about rape? It was just inhuman – Tom was inhuman, a beast wearing human skin and he had been the lamb set out for slaughter.

Harry felt the telltale pinpricks of water building up behind his eyes and he distantly heard a part of himself shatter into millions of tiny pieces. He felt so dirty, so used, so fucking _ugly_.

Tom sneered and roughly pulled out without remorse. Dark delight zipped through him like lightening when Harry winced at the abrupt departure, his possessive, greedy expression only growing in intensity when he took in his teacher's appearance. He could not help but appraise his handiwork; all of it was because of him, Tom Marvolo Riddle. His chest swelled up like a balloon. The unruly hair, flushed cheeks, and beautifully **broken** green eyes.

Eyes that Tom wanted to own more than anything else in the whole world. Never again would they look at anyone else, he would not allow it. He would make sure from this day forward that Harry looked at him and him only. If they ever did stray, well, Tom might just have to cut them out of Harry's pretty little head. He was downright dreadful when it came to sharing his property and he refused to let his possessions go awry.

Whether Harry liked it or not, he was Tom's now – had been from the moment the teen had spotted him all those years ago. He would be his repeatedly, with or without consent. However, as Tom took in those beautiful eyes and noticed that they had lost their fighting shine, he figured it would not be a future issue. His Harry had finally lost all foolish hopes of ever escaping.

He was glad Harry had finally realized he was caught in the spider's sticky web.

Everything was going according to plan. Soon, very soon, everything would fall into place and Tom would have what he wanted – utterly and completely. He would make sure of it. A self-satisfied grin spread across his face at the though.

Standing up, Tom buckled his trousers before smoothing out his rumpled clothing. After checking that his appearance was impeccable, he shot his teacher another dark look.

"I'll see you on Monday," Tom purred, leaning down. Ignoring Harry's flinch, Tom stole a harsh, unforgiving kiss. The lips under his were unresponsive. Rage exploded in his chest and he raised a hand. How dare he – Tom stopped.

Suddenly, his lips quirked into a cruel smile – one much like a cat that caught the canary. The hand that was about to slap Harry relaxed and long fingers moved down to gently slide across a tear-stained cheek.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Foolish little Harry, do you really think that anyone would believe you?" Tom asked, caresses mockingly gentle. "It's your word against mine, Harry. And, forgive me if I'm being a bit presumptuous; however, I'm inclined to suspect that they will end up believing me: the poor, unfortunate orphan who was preyed upon. Don't you agree?"

Harry turned fearful eyes upwards, staring at Tom in unconcealed horror.

"That's right. Now, be a good boy and be sure not to tell anyone. We wouldn't want any unfortunate accidents, now would we?"

Harry frantically nodded. His bottom lip trembled and his eyes watered anew. He did not want to know what Tom would do to anyone who found out. The boy seemed to have no limits. Harry would not be surprised if he actually would kill someone – it was all there in his cold, cruel garnet gaze. They told Harry that Tom was capable of anything.

Satisfied with his answer, Tom pulled away.

"Your attitude had better improve by Monday; I'm rather disappointed with you."

Giving Harry another long look, Tom turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Harry behind on the floor alone, defeated, and covered in come.


	2. Chapter 2

This is long overdue and I should have done this ages ago and I apologize for the fact that I haven't. I've been stuck in a rut where whatever I write, I am unsatisfied with. I've decided after some thinking that I'm going to mark this story as complete while I try to work on my writing and get out of this funk I've fallen into. By no means is it finished and I will be taking it up again sometime in the near future, I just need to work some things out and then I shall continue to write.

Once more, I'm terribly sorry that this is long overdue.

Lottie


End file.
